


Lucky

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Jack the Ripper discovery, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nigel is the best friend you wish for when things get hard.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worthy of Investment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518045) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks). 



> This only came about because DownToTheSea asked me a bunch of questions on Tumblr about my "latest WIP" (which was 'Worthy of Investment', yeah written a while ago) and one was something along the lines of, 'Write a scene set before when your story is set.' So this came about, because I love Nigel (almost as much as Helen and Nikola).
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd (and if you do follow my Tumblr there's a massive chance you've read this already). Either way, enjoy.

“Christ Almighty, are you sure?” Nigel asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, you did definitely…?”

Helen glared at him. “Do you think me so simple as to not know when I’m having sex? Really Nigel, that was almost Nikola like!” She rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening just a touch too much, betraying her true feelings.

Nigel held up his hands in surrender. “I never said that Helen!” He grimaced. “Inferred it maybe…” Looking at her across the table, he was suddenly struck by how young she looked, and how frightened. “Bloody hell,” he muttered. “What are you going to do?”

Helen shook her head and Nigel saw the tears glistening. “I really haven’t the faintest idea,” she told him, her face contorting to stop the crying before she began. “I just… I needed to tell someone.”

Almost without thought, Nigel stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’ll think of something,” he murmured softly, rubbing her upper arm. “And if you don’t, I’m sure Watson and Tesla would be happy to–”

The shaking of her head stopped his words. “I can’t have a baby now. John… John said…”

He stopped himself from growling, knowing instinctively she didn’t need more anger now, but squeezed her arm gently. “Then you need to talk to James. He will be able to think of something.”

She smiled at him, a watery smile brimming with unshed tears. “However did I become so fortunate to count you as a friend?”

He smiled back affectionately. “Oh, you’re just lucky, love.”


End file.
